digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Bōsōzoku Symphonic
Bōsōzoku Symphonic 'is the final (and longest) song on the All The Lights In The Sky album by Area 11. On iTunes, it is only available to people who purchase the entire album, although, it is available to be purchased on its own on Amazon. Movements The song is divided into 5 movements: #Ryōkan (0:00 - 3:30) Rock #Senbazuru (3:30 - 5:35) Age #Redline(5:35 - 7:18) Music #All The Lights In The Sky (7:18 - 9:58) Rock #Black Hole Giga Drill (9:58 - 11:11) Rock Of these, movement 4 has the most lyrics, and is regarded as the most important movement, it's importance is detailed over here. Movement 1 has an echoey, hollow, eerie feel. Movement 2 is rather haunting with an oriental feel to it. Movement 3 introduces a heavy 8-Bit melody Movement 4 is an acoustic piece in which Sparkles* sings with Parv's acoustic guitar. Movement 5 was initially revealed in the album's teaser trailer. It has more of an Electronic composition. Lyrics Movement 1 – Ryōkan 世の中は (Yo no naka wa, Our life in this world) 何にたとへん (Nani ni tatoen, To what shall I compare it?) 山彦の (Yamabiko no, It's like an echo) こたふる聲の (Kotauru koe no, Resounding through the mountains) 空しきがごと (Munashiki ga goto, And off into the empty sky.) x2 Movement 4 – All The Lights In The Sky Final Version There's three parts to love, Or so I believe. There's a part of you you lose, And another you receive. Here I break with the concept, Though it's central to the piece, Leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, You'll be far behind. All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, Slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur. And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Sometimes I disagreed, Just to hear you scream. You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me. Here I break with the concept, And though it's central to the piece, I leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving you! All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, They pull me down! They slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur, And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I will rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow. Changes in the Acoustic Version There’s three parts to love, Or so I believe. There’s a part of you you lose, And another you receive. Here I break with the concept, Though it’s central to the piece. Leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, for loneliness and time. But once I’m where I wanna be, You’ll be far behind. All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, Slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur. And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. There were times I disagreed, Just to hear you scream. You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me. Here I break with the concept, '''Though it’s just some disguise And I know the canvas, Will be ripped up for your eyes. ' '''And I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I’m where I wanna be, I’m not needing you, I’m not feeling you! All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, Slacken off when you’re around. As the line begins to blur, It’s comforting to know. But I’ll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, They pull me down! They slacken off when you’re around. And the line begins to blur, And it’s comforting to know. But I’ll rip out all of these hooks from my skin so I can grow. But I’ll rip out all of these hooks from my skin so I can grow. No, I will rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow. Movement 5 – Black Hole Giga Drill All the lights in the sky. All the lights in the sky! Black Hole Giga Drill An extended version of BHGD was released on All the Lights in the Sky 「COMPLETE」. There is barely any difference, lyrically, between the two, except for the fact that "All the lights in the sky!" is repeated four times in the extended version, not two. Trivia *The acoustic version of Movement 4 was in fact written first, and back before All The Lights In The Sky was released, was up on the Area 11 YouTube for about 15 minutes before being made private. Sparkles* was looking for opinions on it. It was reuploaded publicly shortly after the release of ATLITS. *In Movement 4 Sparkles* suggests there is 3 parts to love. It would be logical to assume these refer to 'the part of you lose and another you receive'. However, on Reddit Sparkles* suggested that these two lines may not be connected. *Movement 4 is believed to be based on Sparkles*' life, given that he gave up possessions and his relationship for music. However this is not related to the Digital Haunt level of lyrical analysis. *Movement 3 is most likely named after the film Redline, given the name. Area 11 once did a review of the film. *The overall length of the track is 11:11 - this ties into the band's recurring use of the number 11. *On YouTube, the song's length is 11:12. This is due to YouTube skipping the second last second of a video. *Movement 4 is also released as a B-Side full length track to Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill's single release on 24/11/13. It has its full track name of 'All The Lights In The Sky' *The acoustic section was recorded through a talkback microphone roughly initially intended to be used solely as a ghost track, but then was kept for the final mix of the song. Commentary Track Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics Category:Lyric Analysis Category:Song